miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 4/@comment-10390252-20191126100106
Season 4 Chloe Redemption Arc: What would I like? I'd like for Lila to be the way by which Chloe is redeemed. When Chloe comes to school again after the whole 'Miracle Queen' fiasco, it's clear that things have not been going her way. She's wearing a GPS ankle tag, she's wearing a lot less elaborate clothing and she sits at the back; not even Sabrina is willing to associate with her. Scenting blood, Lila tries to earn social capital by leading a 'cavalry charge' to drive Chloe out of the school or worse. The thing is Lila can't control her need to claim authority and tells the class that she is acting on her good friend Ladybug's instructions. Alya is horrified and Marinette shocks herself by standing in between Chloe and the more eager would-be vigilantes in the class (most notably Alix and Kim). So, we have the weird situation where Chloe, much to her shock, finds herself hiding behind Marinette, Alya, Adrien and Nino, something that sort of shocks everyone else into inaction too. Marinette takes the initiative to extend a hand of friendship to Chloe and Chloe, lost, alone, disoriented and no longer sure about anything in her life anymore, accepts. Several episodes later and the aftershocks are still rumbling. Chloe's attire has changed again, thanks to Marinette and she's looking more... normal and less like a mannequin in a high-fashion boutique. Alya cannot believe Lila's claims to be acting on Ladybug's instructions (Lila making pointed comments that she's just waiting for Volpina to be 'officially reactivated' to replace that 'weak-willed failure' Rena Rouge has pretty much sealed that particular deal). So, Chloe is hanging out with the Core Quartet and finding that she prefers it to the life she lived before. That's when there is a big akuma attack (possibly with sentimonster support). Ladybug, Chat Noir and maybe Vipereon and Ryuuko are busy fighting but Lila has finally overtaken Chloe as the cause of the most akumatisations in Paris and is on the run being pursued by some aspect of the akuma. She falls and there is only one person close enough to save her: Chloe. There is no time to get Lila on her feet; without thinking twice, Chloe throws herself in between Lila and the akuma and takes the shot full on. Ladybug and the heroes arrive moments later and take down the villain but they also find a screaming Lila cradling Chloe and begging her to open her eyes. It doesn't take much effort to get the story from the hysterical girl: Chloe had been struck down, not to protect a friend, but to protect an enemy - someone who had plotted to destroy her for her own amusement and empowerment. Chloe is restored by the Miraculous Cure but she has proven that she is no longer the girl she was before. The time has come for her to start the next step in her story - This time in costume alongside her friends. Ladybug knows this is necessary because, when she called on Lucky Charm that fateful day, it was a facsimilie of the Bee Miraculous. ((Just a P.S.: Ladybug is concerned that one of the things Lila sobbed out in that terrible aftermath was: "Why? Why would she do this for me? Why would anyone do this for me?" Obviously there is something more going on here.))